Lissa Gem
Lissa Gem is a powerful mage who was formerly in Lamia Scale, before leaving and joining Koma Inu and joining the group/ band Melusiline Siren. She knows Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic and she is a 1st generation Crystal Dragon Slayer. Appearance Lissa is of Asian descent. She has black hair that goes past her waist and is held up by a Fleur de leys ''hair clip. Her eyes are an indigo colour. Personality Lissa is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Hobbies of hers include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most. She will never give up on her friends. Forms In her '''human form', Lissa has''' She has black hair that goes past her waist and is held up by a ''Fleur de leys ''hair clip. Her eyes are an indigo color. She wears a sleeveless cardigan top with a navy skirt and blue knee high heels. In her '''Idol Form, her hair elongates gown to her ankles and turns to teal and her dress changes into a short skirted green and gold outfit with a Fleur de leys symbol on her chest. She wears green gloves and a white sleeve that goes mid way up her arm. She has two lime green gown cape with a golden tips with a Fleur de leys. '' Magic '''Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic' Is one of Lissa's most potent magic she was given this magic, by her princess from the kingdom she now calls home. She is very powerful in this section of this magic. her abilities are all the same like the other users. * Aura Blast, she can send out a bolt of power of the color of her pearl to her enemies. * Pearl Shield, she surrounds her self in a white shield. * Musical Voice, 'like all users she can transform into her idol form, and she sings magical songs that can either heal her friends or render her enemies incapacitated 'Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Lissa is a 1st generation Crystal Dragon Slayer. * Crystal Dragon Roar, Lissa releases a large beam of light that has transforms into sharp and deadly Crystals. * Crystal Dragon Sharp Claw, Lissa encases her foot with a clawed crystal like boot. * Crystal Dragon Terror Jigsaw, Lissa can summon multiple razor sharp crystallized spiked wheels that she can send towards her enemy. * Crystal Dragon Shell Shield, Lissa can create a large shield to protect herself. * Crystal Dragon Spine Wall, Lissa touches the ground and summons a large crystal wall to help with a better defense. * Crystal Dragon Diamond Beam, Lissa shoots a beam on energy that with on impact crystallizes. * Crystal Dragon Shard Shots, Lissa summons multiple medium- large shards of crystals that shoot towards her opponents. * Crystal Dragon Amethyst Fang, Lissa summons around her hands shards of crystals that damage or destroy other upon impact. * Crystal Dragon Tail Blast, Lissa summons a controlled beam of energy that shoot can direct and then solidify to form a sharp * Crystal Dragon Crystal Wave, Lissa sends out along the ground large formation of spikes towards her enemies * Crystal Dragon Crystal Sarcophagus, Lissa most be in close combat to use this spell, as she holds up her hand and forms a crystal around her opponents body. Crystal Dragon Secret Art * Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Opalescent Nexis, Lissa stands with her feet together and her arms and hands pointing outwards from her body, her body then glows green and she sends out a beam of rainbow energy that eradicates those in its path. * Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Diamond Shattering Curse, Lissa crouches down onto the ground and casts this spell, the ground around her forms crystallized spikes in all directions but can only go so far based on the amount of energy she has. * Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Crystal Storm Rain, Lissa summons a large bust of crystal spears that fly past and damage her opponents and due to the crystal magic, crystals form mostly over their feet and then follow across their body. * Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Crystallize Trap Force, Lissa traps her enemies within a large crystal like mountain that trap's them inside and slowly drains their magic, it is incredibly hard to break from the outside. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Singer Category:Mage Category:Mermaid Category:Princess Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User